


Together

by chikylee



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Sexting, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikylee/pseuds/chikylee
Summary: A series of smutty one shots between different original female characters and my favorite Sword and Shield men, especially Leon, Raihan, and Milo.None of the characters are underage! Although not explicitly stated they are all over 18.Tags and relationships will be updated with each chapter :)
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 34





	Together

Ella turned over in the big, fluffy hotel bed for what felt like the millionth time that night. She should be dead to the world, especially with how comfortable this bed was compared to her sleeping bag, but she was restless. Ever since she’d taken over as Champion her life had been “go go go,” barely leaving her time to do the things she wanted to do… or see the people she wanted to see. She clicked on her Rotom phone and smiled at the picture that popped up- A selfie taken in the Wild Area at sunset as her boyfriend kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her. As the screen went dark a few seconds later though Ella couldn’t help but sigh. As Champion all of Galar was watching her every move and constantly keeping tabs on her, which meant she had to keep her relationship a secret; people’s heads might explode if they knew their current Champion was dating their former Champion, Leon. 

Ella stared up at the ceiling as she thought about the last time she and Leon had been able to spend time together- It had been two months earlier when they’d both gone home to visit their mums, and they’d only had three days together, surrounded by family. They’d barely had any time to be alone, but the time they had managed to find… Ella’s cheeks burned at the memory. Leon had taken her into the Slumbering Weald one night after everyone else had gone to bed, and as soon as they were around the bend and out of sight Leon had shoved her against a tree and pressed his lips against hers. Their kisses had been _hungry_ , full of pent up frustrations about always having to hide their feelings and not having enough time together, and when Leon had slid his hand under her shirt to cup her full breasts she’d sworn that night was the night they’d finally go all the way. But of course, like every other time they were alone, something broke them apart. That night in the Slumbering Weald it had been a scared, stray Wooloo who bleated at them for help, and they had no choice but to break apart and take the little guy home. The magic of their moment alone had been broken, and when Leon pulled her close to give her a goodnight kiss he promised, next time, nothing would interrupt them, even though neither of them knew when “next time” would be. 

Ella shook her head to stop the tears that wanted to fall. She missed Leon _so damn much_ , but she knew crying about it wouldn’t change anything. Instead she decided to distract herself with the memories from before the Wooloo interrupted them; memories of Leon’s lips pressed against hers, his hands feeling the weight of her breasts, his body, rock hard, pressed against her… Ella sighed and slid her hand up her chest to mimic the memory, and had just managed to press against a hardened nipple when her Rotom lit up and vibrated to show she had a new message.

_There always has to be an interruption, huh…_

Ella dejectedly reached for her Rotom, but as the screen lit back up to show the message she was surprised to see it was from Leon. 

Leon: Hey beautiful. You awake?

Ella smiled and typed out her response. 

Ella: Why, hello handsome. Awful late for you to be awake, don’t you think?

Leon: Haha, I should say the same to you. Why’re you up anyhow? Not that I’m complaining. 

Ella: I can’t sleep, so instead I was thinking about you :) 

Leon: What a coincidence! I was thinking about you! What were you thinking about specifically?

Ella: How much I miss you… 

Leon: Aww, Ella :( I’m sorry I’ve been so busy. I’m trying to make time, I really am :( 

Ella: I know, hun. I don’t blame you, I’m busy too. I blame our jobs. 

Leon: Still… 

_We need to move on from this before we’re too sad to function._

Ella: So anyway… what were you thinking about? 

Her boyfriend took a few minutes to respond to her question, and the response he finally sent was frustratingly vague. 

Leon: Oh you know… stuff. 

Ella: Ugh. C’mon, tell me. 

Leon: Nah, it was dumb. 

Ella: It’s not dumb if you thought about it :) 

Leon: Damn, you’re too sweet to me. 

Ella: I try. Now tell me what you were thinking about! 

Leon: Fine… I just… was thinking about that time in the Slumbering Weald… and what would have happened if that Wooloo hadn’t found us. 

Ella stared at her phone, shocked. She couldn’t believe they’d both been thinking about that night. Another message from Leon lit up her screen.

Leon: I’m sorry, that was probably too much. 

Ella: Actually, I was thinking about that tonight too. 

Leon: Really!? 

Ella: Yeah, but I know what would have happened if that Wooloo hadn’t gotten in the way.

Leon: Oh yeah? What’s that?

Her fingers hovered over the Rotom phone’s keys before she typed out her response. 

Ella: I’d have fucked you until you couldn’t remember your own name. 

After hitting “send” she practically threw her phone away from her. She and Leon had never dirty talked with each other before, and she wasn’t sure how her boyfriend would handle it. She reached back for her phone to type out an apology when Leon’s response came in. 

Leon: Holy shit. 

Ella: I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be so forward :/ 

Leon: Don’t apologize. 

Another message immediately followed. 

Leon: How would you make me forget my name? ;) 

Ella’s heart began to race in her chest. She knew what she would do; she’d daydreamed about it a million times. But putting it out there for Leon to know? 

_Be brave Ella. Tell him what you want_. 

Ella: Do you really want to know? ;P 

Leon: Arceus, yes. 

Ella: Well, first I’d start on my knees…

Leon: Mhmmm. 

Ella: And I’d pull down your gym shorts...

Leon: Yeah...

Ella: Then I’d pull your big, hard cock out and lean forward to gently lick the tip ;) 

Leon: Fuck, Ella… 

Ella: Want me to keep going?

Leon: YES 

Leon: If you want. 

Leon: Only if you feel up to it. 

Ella: Hush, hun. Of course I want to. 

Leon: Just making sure, baby. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. 

Ella smiled- leave it to Leon to always be a gentleman. 

Ella: Don’t worry, handsome. You could never make me uncomfortable <3 now do you want me to tell you what I’d do next? 

Leon: Yes ma’am. Please. 

_Oh, I like being called that._

Ella: After licking the tip of your throbbing cock I’d slowly lick up and down the entire thing- up and down… up and down… before wrapping my lips around the head and staring up into your eyes ;) 

Leon: Fuuuuuuuuuuck baby… 

Ella: Mhmmm. But of course once our eyes were locked I’d start to take you into my mouth and down my throat while never breaking eye contact. 

Leon: Keep going baby. 

Ella: I guess you’re enjoying my ideas, huh? 

It took a few minutes for Leon to respond, and Ella was surprised to see that he sent an image. 

Leon: I’m enjoying them so much babe. 

Leon: [Image]

Ella gasped and dropped her phone in shock when she opened the picture, but quickly grabbed her phone so she could focus on the image. It was Leon from the waist down and only wearing boxer-briefs that did absolutely nothing to hide his straining erection. Ella’s entire body heated up as she stared at the picture, and she realized that she was desperately wet.

Ella: Leon… 

Leon: Too much?

Ella: Not enough ;) 

Leon: I’ll take another pic if you send one to me. Only fair ;) 

Ella: Hmmm, I don’t know… I’ve done an awful lot of sharing my plans for the next time we’re together, and you haven’t shared anything yet…

Leon: You wanna know what I’d do to you? 

Ella: Yes. 

Leon: Fuck Ella, what wouldn’t I do?? 

Leon: I want to worship your body, start by kissing your lips and your neck and moving down to your breasts. Then kiss down even more until I’m between your legs and eating you out like it’s my last meal. 

If she wasn’t so turned on she may have laughed at Leon’s phrasing, but in her current state she could only moan. She removed her pajamas until she was only in her panties, and decided that Leon had earned a picture. She grasped her large breasts, pushing them up and making sure her there was enough space between her fingers for her hardened nipples to be seen, before snapping a photo and quickly sending it to her boyfriend. 

Ella: Oh Leon yes…

Ella: [Image]

Leon: Fuck yes Ella. I want to suck on your tits so bad. 

Ella: I want that too Lee. 

Ella: You have no idea how wet I am right now. 

Leon: Show me. 

Without a second thought Ella shimmied out of her panties and reached down to rub her clit, letting a loud moan escape as she played with the sensitive nub. She decided a picture wouldn’t be enough to show Leon everything she wanted him to see; she set her phone to video and began sliding her fingers in and out of her wet pussy. She moaned Leon’s name loudly as she pulled her fingers out and held them up to the camera so he could see how turned on she was. Ella has worried she’d be embarrassed by the act, but as she sent the video she was amazed by how confident and sexy she felt. 

Ella: [Video]

A few minutes passed before her phone vibrated with another message.

Leon: [Video] 

Ella’s breath caught as she watched Leon’s response. His boxers were gone and his hand was wrapped around his hard, thick cock. Pre-cum was leaking from the tip, and a whole new wave of heat spread through Ella when she heard Leon groan and gasp her name as he jerked himself off. She couldn’t help herself- she needed to come. She rubbed her clit and slid her fingers inside of herself again, her mind filled with thoughts of Leon and how much she wished he was there. She was so distracted with pleasuring herself that she didn’t realize her phone was ringing; Leon’s face lit up the screen and she grinned. 

“Oh Leon…” she moaned as soon as she’d answered the phone. 

“Where are you?” 

“I’m so close baby…”

“No, I meant, where are you literally?” 

“I’m in Chirchester. Why?” 

“Hang on.” 

Leon’s voice became muffled as he pulled away from the phone, but Ella clearly heard him yell “Taxi!!” She couldn’t help but gape at her phone- he was actually coming to her. 

“Leon! You don’t have to-“

“I do though. I can’t spend another second away from you, Ella. Especially not after our… conversation.”

“Oh Leon…”

“Hey, the taxi is about to land and as much as I want to keep working you up I don’t think the corviknight or his trainer would appreciate it.”

“True.”

“Do me a favor though- keep playing with that beautiful pussy until I get there. I want to walk in and see you going crazy with pleasure.” 

“Fuck Leon! I promise, I’ll just get up to unlock the door. Which reminds me, I’m staying at the Hotel Ionia, East side, room 307.” 

“Hotel Ionia. East. 307. Got it.”

“Don't get lost.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. I gotta go. See you soon baby.” 

As Leon hung up the phone Ella let out a long breath. She was excited, nervous, and incredibly turned on. She jumped out of bed to unlock the door even though she knew it would be at least forty-five minutes before Leon showed up. She then climbed back into bed and rewatched the video Leon sent her, shivering with anticipation when she realized that she’d soon be seeing -and feeling- his dick in person. She leaned back on the pillows and slowly ran her hands up and down her body while she dreamed about Leon’s warm, calloused hands doing the same thing. She pinched and rolled her nipples between her fingers, letting out little gasps of pleasure before sliding a hand down her body to tease at her clit. Ella closed her eyes and smiled as she thought about finally being with Leon before letting her mind wonder about their future together. She saw curled up against each other in his apartment, in the battle tower, in her tent, and even back in the Slumbering Weald; she saw them together on a hotel bed with a wedding dress long forgotten on the floor below them; she saw lazy morning sex in a little home in the country with her belly round and with child… 

“Oh Leon!” She gasped as she came, not realizing that her fantasies had brought her so close to the edge. 

“That was beautiful, Ella”

Her eyes flew open as she sat up and instinctively moved her hands to cover herself. Leon laughed at her before striding over to the bed and pressing a passionate kiss to her lips. They smiled against each other, and when they broke apart Ella leaned her forehead against Leon’s. 

“I’m glad you didn’t get lost.”

“Would you believe that I didn’t even need to ask for directions?”

“No,” she giggled. “But now we know if we need you to be somewhere we just have to promise that you’ll get laid.” 

His warm laughter touched her heart, and when she pulled back to look into his eyes there was nothing but love and adoration reflected back at her. 

“I’ve missed you, Ella.”

“I’ve missed you too, Leon.” 

“I’m sorry I’ve been so busy, I just-”

“Shhh,” Ella whispered as she placed a finger over his lips. “Don’t apologize.” 

“Alright, I won’t apologize...” Leon paused as his eyes trailed up and down her naked body. “... But I will make it up to you.”

In the blink of an eye Leon had dropped to his knees and grasped Ella’s hips tightly, pulling her so close that she could feel his breath ghost over her aching core. 

“Is this okay?” 

“Mhmm,” Ella whimpered as she tried to roll her hips closer to his mouth. 

Leon huffed out a laugh that made her knees weak.

“Relax, baby,” he whispered before giving her lower lips a long, broad swipe with his tongue. 

The pleasure was immediate, and Ella clung to Leon’s shoulders for support; if he hadn’t been holding her hips she would have most definitely fallen. Leon licked her crease again before flattening his tongue and running it over her aching clit. 

“Oh fuck!” Ella cried out. 

Leon smirked against her before wrapping his lips around her clit again. He alternated between her sensitive nub and dipping his tongue into her soaking folds, deciding after a few minutes to gently nip at her clit while he hummed against her. 

Ella screamed his name as her legs buckled. She ground herself down onto his lips as she fell over the edge, moaning his name like a lewd prayer. If Leon was a weaker-willed man he’d have come right then and there, but he knew there was more to come. Once he felt like Ella could stand on her own he released her hips and stood, feeling immensely proud of himself when he saw the dazed look in her eye and the aroused flush across her chest. 

“How was that?” He asked. 

Ella didn’t respond, instead closing the space between them and licking into his mouth. Leon moaned as he realized that she could taste herself on his tongue, but before he could dwell on how hot that was Ella pulled away and sank to her knees. She immediately pulled down his signature gym shorts and leggings and was pleased to see that he hadn’t put underwear back on after their sexting session. His cock bobbed in the air before her and she marveled at how hard he was; She reached out her hand and gasped when she realized she couldn’t wrap her hand around him- he was too thick. She was enamored with the smooth, silky feel of him as she slowly pumped her hand up and down his rigid shaft, but just as she leaned in to see how Leon felt in her mouth, he pulled away. 

“Sorry,” he panted as he helped Ella to her feet. “But I don’t think I’d have lasted very long if you’d gotten your mouth on me.” 

“But I want to taste you.”

Leon closed his eyes and groaned.

“Fuck baby. Hearing you say that is… I-I can’t describe how turned on I am right now.” Leon suddenly reached down and picked Ella up, bridal style, before throwing her on the bed. “But as much as I want your mouth around my cock, we have other business to attend to.” 

Ella bit her lip as she laid back to allow Leon to climb over her. He sat on his knees as he stroked himself slowly, staring down at Ella with lust and love in his eyes. 

“Are you ready?” 

“Yes,” she whispered. 

“Tell me if you need me to stop.”

Ella nodded her head and smiled. 

Leon lined himself up at her entrance and slowly pushed forward. They both trembled as he entered, and soon he was fully sheathed inside of her. He stayed still to allow Ella time to adjust, and she closed her eyes as she thought about how full she felt, how her body felt complete. There had been a little pain but nothing unmanageable, and after only a few moments she nodded to Leon, signaling that she was ready for him to move. He started slow, barely sliding in and out, keeping his cock mostly inside of her, but Ella wanted more; she rolled her hips against him and wrapped her legs around his waist. 

“Please, Leon,” she moaned. 

Something snapped inside of him, and he pulled almost all the way out of her before sinking back in, increasing his speed with every thrust. 

“M-more!” 

Leon grabbed her legs and removed them from his waist before spreading them as wide as they’d go and pounding into her. The new angle allowed him to press deeper, and he knew that at this pace he wouldn’t last much longer. 

“Ella,” he moaned. “I’m going to come.” 

“Me too,” she panted. “I’m so close baby.” 

A groan ripped through him at her words, and he reached down to rub frantic circles around her clit with his thumb. Ella gasped and arched her back off the bed, causing her to tighten around Leon in such a way that he knew he was finished. 

“I need to pull out, I’m too close.” 

“No! Please Leon, come inside of me, please, please…” 

“Yes baby!” He cried out as her words brought him to completion, both of them gasping at the feeling of his thick come filling her up. 

They both came down from their highs breathing heavily and pressing kisses to wherever they could reach. Leon groaned as he slid his softening cock out of her and collapsed at her side, pulling her tight against his chest.

“That was…” Ella began. 

“... Amazing, incredible, life changing?” Leon finished for her, a smile on his lips. 

“All of the above,” she giggled. “By the way, I’m on birth control so you don’t have to worry about any… surprises.” 

“Too bad,” he smirked. 

“Leon!” She cried, surprised at how his words caused new arousal to flood her senses. 

“I know, I know,” he laughed. “Sorry, but I’d be lying if I said I’d never fantasized about you having my child.” 

“Me too,” she admitted. “But not right now. We’re too busy and people don’t even know we’re together.” 

“That needs to change.” 

“The being busy part or the people not knowing we’re together part?”

“Both, but mostly the being together part.”

“Really?”

“Definitely. I want the world to know how much I love you,” he smiled fondly at her before smirking. “Plus, I’m tired of guys thinking they have a chance with you.” 

Ella giggled as leaned up to give him a kiss. 

“So, we’re going to purposefully blow the minds of everyone in Galar?”

“Yep.”

“Wanna spend the week in the Wild Area after we announce it?”

“Arceus, yes.” 

They both laughed happily before leaning forward to share a deep, passionate kiss, only breaking for a moment to stare deep into each other’s eyes. 

“I love you, Ella.”

“I love you too, Leon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think this is the best smut I’d ever written, and I know there are lots of texting/sexting fics in this fandom, but I got this idea and needed to run with it, haha. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this first one shot! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
